Frozen the Hedgehog
This character is owned By TheSuperNintendoKid and ShiftLock, if you wish to use this character in some way ask one of us if you wanna show us fanart put in on one of our talk pages or post it in the comments. Frozen's Story Frozen the Hedgehog "ハリネズミを凍結" grew up in a village on Mobius he spend most of his life working on technology improving the life of the other villagers one day Dr. Eggman tried to destroy the town to use the villagers as slaves with his canon on his battleship. Frozen was the towns only hope so he used his homemade weapons destroyed the ship from the inside Frozen new the everyone on the ship would die if they didn't escape so he escorted everyone off the ship then he fought the Eggman Frozen nearly died in battle just before the ship was about to explode Frozen ran to an escape pod saving himself and everyone else to this day he fights Eggman trying to put an end to his terror. Powers Cryokinesis: He hs the ability to manipulate ice and cause blizzards Spin Dash: You should know the results Engineering: He can create machinery and other electronics. Power Boots: His power boots give him the ability to run faster. Gloves: His gloves give him the ability to pickup larger objects such as bolders or robots. Personality He can be annoyed easily, which causes some people to dislike him a lot He can be happy very often but it is easy to set him in a bad mood when you mention something he doesn't like or you call him "four eyes". He always tries to show manners. He tends to be a bit to nervous at times but not very often. Quiet around people he hardly knows. He is not very emotional. Weapons Ion Blaster: He can use it to shoot enemies it has a powerful blast Handheld Shield: His handheld shield can be held in the hand it can block shoots from blaster or any other weapon it can handle Laser Glasses: He uses his laser glasses to destroyed security cameras and other small objectives Abilities Hover: '''His homemade hover boots help him fly up in the air. '''Ice Shot: '''With his ice shot he can shoot ice from his hands. '''Telekinetic Ice Shield: He can create and ice shield just by thinking of it. Speed: '''Thanks to his boots he can run up to 16,000 MPH. '''Blizzard: With his telekinesis he can create a massive blizzard. Laser: With his glasses he can shoot a laser that can burn threw any type of metal. Bio Sex: Male Age: 15 Colour: white Eye colour: bright purple Alignment: good Clothing: blue boots, worker gloves and glasses Occupation: engineer, freedom fighter Favourites: Frozen yogurt, cake Friends: Dash the Turtle, Hint the Lion, Zap the Kangaroo, Heather the Hare, Sam the Rabbit, June the Echidna, Static the Cat Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Gamerboy the Spidermonkey Quotes "Prepare to get Frozen" "Oh my gosh I discovered how to enter the space time continuum...greeeaat." "I got an ice cream headache I guess you could say my head is frozen..." "My jokes are funny right?" "I told you already I work alone!" Older Frozen When Frozen became older his personality didn't change much he still liked working alone and he still loved to do scientific research and make technology for himself more then others. Friends *Dash the Turtle *June the Echinda Trivia *He has stopped Dr. Eggman twice in a row *He has made a device to travel into the past to save time *He loves science documentaries *He sometimes gushes over Albert Eienstein *He has only once let someone die *He dislikes Master Zik (after playing Sonic Lost World) *His glasses have built in lasers and an X-ray Gallery * Frozen the hedgehog.png|Frozen by SonicKnucklesFan92 Frozen Boot Concept.jpg|Old concept art of Frozen's boot by Shiftlock Frozen_and_dash_lol.jpg|Dash and Frozen puns by Staticcat Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities